The Chapel
by angstwrit3
Summary: Tomoyo learns that not everything goes your way, and that promises are meant to be broken. One-shot ExT


Daidouji Tomoyo, a girl with lavender tinted hair and eyes to match it, stood outside the great chapel of St. Augustine. She looked at it's majestic entrance and chuckled. This chapel has been witness to the most joyful moments of her life. She don't know if it's fate or maybe because Tomoeda has little choice of romantic spots. But this chapel is very memorable to her.

**__**

~This is where she first understood the meaning of love.~

"Daidouji-san, do you know what love means?" A guy with blue hair and azure eyes concealed behind wise-looking glasses asked.

"The mushy stuff. Roses, chocolates, a stroll down the lane. It's something that companies invented o sell their items." Tomoyo said, looking at the statue of St. Joseph. She reached out to touch it. "Hiragiizawa Eriol, of all people, should know this stuff by now."

"No, Daidouji-san. Love is being happy for someone, when you see someone you love, your heart skips. You want to be with them always. You'll do everything for them," 

Eriol took Tomoyo's hands and placed them on his chest. "That's what I feel when I'm with you."

****

~Her first kiss.~ 

Daidouji-san, do you think we should call each other by 1st name by now? It's awkward, going out with some and you still have all these formalities," Eriol said.

"Whatever you say Hi— I mean, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said while sitting down in one of the pews. "Did you see how Sakura and Syaoran bicker? I wish we can do something about them."

"Nah, Li Syaoran and Kinimoto Sakura is like an old married couple. Let them be, it's their thing." Eriol said, sitting beside Tomoyo

Tomoyo leaned her head on Eriol's shoulder. "I wonder if we'll ever argue like them."

"I hope not!" Eriol chuckled. Then as if he just noticed something. "We haven't sealed up our relationship yet, huh?"

"Seal?! How?!" Tomoyo said, looking at his eyes

"We have to seal it, like this," Eriol said and suddenly kissed her softly on the lips.

Tomoyo seemed shock, thinking that it's not proper to kiss on the church. But when she looked at Eriol's eyes, she softened. "Aishiteru, Eriol-kun," she whispered.

"Aishiteru Tomoyo-chan," and Eriol bent down to get a longer kiss.

****

~Her first tears~

"Tomoyo, I'm leaving for England," Eriol said 

"For how long?" Tomoyo knew the answer, of course. She understood that Eriol will have a better opportunity if he finish his studies at England. She couldn't help it if her tears were flooding her vision, though.

"Tomoyo, promise that you'll wait for me?"

"I promise, Eriol." Tomoyo said, hugging him

"I also promise that when I come back, you'll be walking down this aisle," Eriol said. 

"Oh, Eriol," Tomoyo cried and kissed him for 

the...

last...

time...

This chapel seems to be with her at her memorable moments. Eriol did fulfill his promise. When he got back, Tomoyo will walk down the aisle....

Though, it will not be her who will be blushing...

__

One warm summer night, Eriol called Tomoyo. This time it's not the usual sweet nothings, today its more critical....

"Tomoyo, I impregnated Kaho," Eriol said, tears are evident in his voice.

"Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo's voice suddenly turned chilly, life and happiness has evaporated from her majestic voice.

"I am obliged to marry her," Eriol said. You can now hear him sobbing, 

"Eriol-kun, how could you do this? I trusted you." Tomoyo said, swearing she wouldn't cry.

"I-I was drunk, we're both drunk!" Eriol said, pleading Tomoyo to understand him.

"You should know better, Eriol. Don't give me the 'I was drunk' bullshit!" Tomoyo said, anger evident in her voice. "You're responsible for your own actions... Goodbye!"

9 months after the painful revelation, Eriol and Kaho decided to marry in Japan. When they got back, they were holding their red-haired daughter. Tomoyo's world shattered when she saw the baby, for she remembered the promise. The promise that ensures it will be her who will be holding Eriol's baby affectionately. Now, a few beer and 9 months later. Tomoyo will be walking down the aisle, not as the blushing bride, but as Mizuki Kaho's wedding planner. Making sure everything will be alright at the wedding.

5 years after the promise of marriage, and 14 hours before the dreaded marriage 

Here she is. 

Sitting on her favorite pew, all alone

Thinking how it could be more fun planning her own marriage. 

When another person's footsteps can be heard throughout the silent chapel. Tomoyo knew who it was and didn't bother to look up.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm sorry..." A familiar voice said, sitting beside her.

"I already forgave you, why else would I plan your wedding?" Tomoyo said, facing Hiragiizawa Eriol with her trademark smile. She knew that Eriol knew her too well to be fooled by her smile, but this is all she can do to stop herself from crying.

"Tomoyo..." Eriol said, tears forming in his eyes. "It could've been us."

Tomoyo knew that her wall will break down soon. That she better end this conversation, for she swear to herself not to cry in front of Eriol. And she doesn't want another promise to be broken.

"Best wishes, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said, kissing his cheek. 

With that she stood up and ran to the exit where she knew she have to live without Eriol, forever.

Disclaimer: CCS characters are not owned by me. It is owned by CLAMP. 

AN: Wow, my first angst!!! Well, anyways. If you are reading my other fics, like Jealous or Where Were You or Another Chance. I am soooo sorry!!! I'm having a writer's block in those stories, 

This story was made during my Science class because I was bored and I don't have anyone to talk to. 

Please don't 4get to read and review!!!

*nababaliw*


End file.
